dc_abridgedfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is the terrifying butler of Batman. In truth, Alfred is actually the Devil himself, hence his evilness. Willing to rule the world, Alfred is always looking for the right "sock puppet," like Superman, who he can manipulate into enforcing his will. However, Alfred is more than willing to wait if he's foiled. As an immortal, a loss means nothing to him. Personality To be added... Physical appearance Alfred is a slim Caucasian male, with gray-black hair and a mustache. He typically wears a three-piece suit, a black jacket and a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie. History Alfred Pennyworth is an evil mastermind that allowed the Wayne family to live in his “sweet ass mansion," under the condition that they stay out of his way. Alfred would continually harass the Waynes, especially their son Bruce, who was terrified of him. After the Waynes were gunned down, Alfred explained to a grieving Bruce that he now owned him, and that the boy would spend the rest of his days cleaning and working around the house, and also that he must make Alfred a sandwich everyday. For a time, Bruce did just that, while subsisting only on tuna, until he ran away and travelled the world to train as Batman. Bruce returned to take back the house, but wasn’t able to get rid of Alfred, so they made a deal and Bruce surrendered the West Wing of the manor to Alfred. Alfred also sent away the Waynes' second son, Thomas, because he didn’t want to take care of “two stupid boys.” It is also mentioned that Alfred was at one point a human before he became a Lovecraftian Abomination. Creation of the Court of Owls "Wow, those silly buggers are still around? I started that sex club decades ago when I was still a young Human." - ''Alfred explaining the Court to Batman. At an unknown point, Alfred created the Court of Owls organization in order to throw wild sex parties. But eventually, the Court insisted on wearing owl-themed masks and became increasingly obsessed with controlling Gotham City. As such, Alfred left the Court. Assisting Batman Alfred begrudgingly assisted Bruce in his war on crime, acting as his butler, and sometimes communicating with him during a mission. Alfred also became familiar with the multiple boys Bruce took in, and often made fun of them to. He referred to Bruce and his Robins as “Stupid Boy.” Alfred was there for Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne. Under the Red Hood Alfred was present for Jason Todd’s return, occasionally popping in to deliver sass to Bruce’s ongoing mission to find and save Jason from himself. Eventually, Bruce tracked Jason down, and, after a brutal fight, was unable to save Jason from a bomb he had planted. Bruce returned to the cave and was comforted by Nightwing, only for Superman to announce his candidacy for President of the United States, sending Batman into a rage. Alfred laughed maniacally as Batman leapt into his Batmobile screaming “Code Red!” Son of Batman ”So this one sasses back does it?” - Alfred on Damian Wayne During an encounter with Killer Croc, Batman was rescued by his former lover Talia, who informed him that he had a son named Damian. She then proceeded to dump Damian on Bruce before leaving. Bruce took Damian home to Wayne Manor, where Damian immediately came into conflict with Alfred. Damian actually snapped back at Alfred’s insults, showing no signs of fear for Alfred. One night, Damian snuck out to get answers from one of Deathstroke’s men, nearly killing him until Nightwing intervened. In the ensuing fight, Nightwing emerged victorious, but injured and covered in cuts. As Alfred tended to Dick’s wounds, Damian roasted him, much to Alfred’s amusement. This lead to Dick leaving the room, claiming “this is like my childhood all over again, but with two Alfreds.” Superman’s Presidential Campaign One day, Alfred was being particularly nice to Bruce, making him a spot of tea, and telling him that he loved him. This was a prelude to the fact that Alfred was running as Superman’s Vice President. On live television, Alfred casually referred to Superman as an idiot he was manipulating and openly announced that he wanted to take over the world. Somehow, Superman actually won and Alfred was established as Vice President of the United States (despite the fact that he was Scottish). Return of The Court of Owls ''To be added... Powers and Abilities To be added... Appearances To be added... Quotes To be added... Trivia To be added... Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Bat-Family Members